


Celebrate

by Catnipandspice



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), All your faves are gay because I said so :), Anal Gaping, Birthday Smut, Bisexual Luka Couffaine, Bisexual Lê Chiến Kim, Bisexual Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Blow Jobs, Breakfast, Breeding, Chatting & Messaging, Cock Slut, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come as Lube, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Facials, Fuckbuddies, Future Fic, Gangbang, Gay Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Gay Marc Anciel, Gay Max Kanté, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Lube, M/M, Male Friendship, Morning After, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, OT6, Orgy, Overstimulation, Partner Swapping, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Tapes, Sexual Experimentation, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slash, Sleepovers, Sloppy Seconds, Spitroasting, Voyeurism, everyone is 18+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catnipandspice/pseuds/Catnipandspice
Summary: It’s Nathaniel’s 18th birthday, and his boyfriend arranges for a boys-only sleepover with their friends after the birthday party.He’s also arranged for a little something extra. A surprise for his boyfriend, arranged with the help of their friends. And Nathaniel very much enjoys the surprise.(Nathmarc, Nathaniel x Multi, multi ships)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marc Anciel, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Luka Couffaine/Lê Chiến Kim, Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine, Marc Anciel/Lê Chiến Kim, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Luka Couffaine/Lê Chiến Kim/Max Kanté/Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Max Kanté/Lê Chiến Kim, Max Kanté/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Lê Chiến Kim
Comments: 20
Kudos: 61





	Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> For context, Marc contacted all the boys beforehand and asked them if they were okay with doing this.
> 
> He wanted to give Nathaniel a surprise and help him live out one of his fantasies. The other guys here were into it, agreeing to be a part of this. Consent is key, after all.

* * *

Nathaniel groans and stretches, popping his back and rubbing at one of his eyes.

“You tired…?” Marc asks him lightly, nuzzling his hair.

“Parties always tire me out,” the redhead explains with a lazy blink. “Just. People-ing. Y’know, the usual introvert bullshit.”

“Well, I still hope you have enough energy for our sleepover after,” his boyfriend says lightly, kissing his cheek sweetly. “Quite a few of us are staying to keep you company, birthday boy.”

The redheaded artist just smiles bemusedly at the emerald-eyed teen. He’d expected them to spend a…private… night together for his birthday. Had even prepped for it. But it was sweet his boyfriend arranged for his friends to stay and keep him company. It reminds him of when they were kids, really. Back in the good ol’ days, before Hawkmoth and the Akuma, before the stresses of deadlines and having their comics first published.

“Alright, loser—” Alix butts in, hip-checking the redhead. “Lemme help clean up, and then you and the boys can do your little boys-only sleepover.”

“Sorry, Al,” Nathaniel apologizes, slugging her on the shoulder. She’s gotten taller than him, so he can’t even sling an arm over her shoulder like he usually did. He hates it. “Maybe next time.”

“I doubt I’d get much sleep anyways, with you and Marc giggling and canoodling like a pair of octopuses,” the skater shrugs with a smirk. “Plus, I know you’re all gonna devolve into Lord of the Flies ‘til next morning. Might as well be glad I’m not in the middle of a sleepover full of gross dudes.”

“Excuse me, but I’m actually a very cleanly and pretty dude,” Marc tells her faux-seriously.

“You and Sunshine Boy are the only ones I’d trust,” Alix agrees with a hoot of laughter.

“Not Max?” Nathaniel asks curiously.

“Nah, he’s a gamer. He prob’ly doesn’t eat or sleep when he’s having a marathon,” the skater says with a flippant wave of her hand. “C’mon, lets box up the cake and take down the streamers and shit. Time to shut down this party.”

Nathaniel’s friends help him clean up, because they’re nice like that. More than once, someone shoos Nathaniel to sit down or back away from helping, much to his own exasperation. Something about how the birthday boy shouldn’t be involved in cleaning, even though said birthday boy would much rather feel useful and help out.

After about fifteen minutes, everything looks back to normal in his apartment, more or less. Marinette stumbles out first with an apology, something about needing to wake up early the next day to help a massive order at her parent’s bakery. Then Rose and Juleka leave arm-in-arm, the girlfriends seemingly satisfied with the party. Alya and Nino wave goodbye, as well as Ivan and Mylene. A little sad Ivan and Nino wouldn’t be joining them, but after the incident with the boys-only party that led to an Akuma in their first year, the girls weren’t willing to let their boyfriends go behind their backs again. Which was understandable.

Alix finally leaves with a to-go Tupperware of cake and a big hug goodbye to Nathaniel. “Happy birthday, short stuff.”

“You’re only saying that since it’s my first birthday where I’m shorter than you,” he huffs, fondly amused, hugging her back just as tight.

“Maybe so,” she smirks, pulling back. “Have fun, but not too much fun, okay?”

“Right,” he snorts.

He waves Alix goodbye, and when he closes and locks the door behind her, a familiar and warm body instantly drapes itself across his back. “You ready for the _real_ party to begin?” Marc murmurs into his ear.

Nathaniel’s heartrate spikes, and he finds his breath leaving in a shaky exhale. Face warm, he gently tries to chide, “Marc, we’re not exactly alone right now.”

“Oh, I’m sure the boys won’t mind. We’re boyfriends, after all,” Marc says lightly, voice playful. “It makes sense if we’re _affectionate_.”

Nathaniel gulps, already finding his dick twitching in his skinny jeans at the way his boyfriend’s voice goes low and drawling, something heated that prickles at his skin and makes his heart race. The thought of Marc getting handsy while some of their friends were still around to watch pressed all his exhibitionist buttons for sure, made his hole flutter and ache for his boyfriend’s cock.

But, no. He…He has to be a good host. And it’s been a while since he properly hanged out with the guys, anyways. Been so busy with making the comic, and not getting Akumatized, and being a good boyfriend to Marc. He should use this opportunity his boyfriend so wonderfully arranged to play catch-up.

“You can wait until later to give me my _gift_. I won’t mind,” Nathaniel says, leaning his head to the side to kiss Marc’s cheek. “C’mon, we can’t be rude.”

“Alright, alright,” Marc laughs, pressing a long kiss against the back of the redhead’s neck, before letting Nathaniel go. Instead, he drapes an arm across Nathaniel’s waist, the two heading to the living room. “Let’s see if they’re done setting up.”

The living room was transformed once more. Twenty minutes ago, it was the center of his birthday party. Now, all the furniture is still against the walls, but the guys are unpacking their sleeping gear. Kim, Max, Luka, and Adrien. There should be more than enough room for the six of them, even if they’ve all hit growth spurts and are in the end of their schooling. Or, in Luka’s case, a working young adult now. Huh. Wild to think.

Nathaniel and Marc head back to the artist’s room to grab their own things. Marc keeps getting handsy all the while, grabbing at Nathaniel’s ass when he bends over to get his sleeping bag, leaving wet kisses against his neck, trailing hands down his stomach and thighs.

“D-Damn, you’re horny today,” he stutters out, heart racing.

“Maybe I just want to make you feel good tonight,” Marc murmurs, gently biting his earlobe.

“I-If you wanted to—to ravage me, you should’ve thought of that before organizing a sleepover with four other people,” the artist retorts with a roll of his eyes, more fond than he should be. He pushes his boyfriend’s needy mouth and hands away, fighting against the part of him that wanted to pin Marc to his bed and ride his dick that very second. “Be good, you insatiable sex demon. You can fuck me long and hard when they leave in the morning.”

“Your father will be back tomorrow morning. I’m not sure if there’s enough time—”

“Then we’ll make time,” the redhead sticks his tongue out cheekily. “Fuck me like a jackhammer if you have to.”

Marc hums, lashes fluttering as his eyes fall to half-mast, something heated, his emerald eyes intent. He looks like sex personified— pretty pink lips cocked into a smirk and dark hair ruffled like a crow’s feathers, only wearing a t-shirt and a pair of tiny and tight shorts that showed off his budding erection.

“If I end up fucking you before then, I shouldn’t be held accountable, darling,” the dark-haired teen drawls, grabbing Nathaniel’s chin and rubbing a thumb over his bottom lip. “You look too good in my shirt.”

“I always wear your shirts. This isn’t new, you kinky bastard,” the artist retorts playfully, licking his lips, tongue swiping over the other’s thumb.

“You still look delectable every time you wear them,” Marc rasps out, grabbing Nathaniel and pressing their bodies close with a hand on his lower back. Nathaniel’s breath catches, feeling how hard Marc is against his thigh already, watching the deep hunger on the other’s expression. Damn it, he wished the others weren’t in his apartment so Marc could pin him against his bed right this second—

“You two already banging in there?” Kim calls loudly, knocking on the door. “’Cuz if you are, that’s a little rude, not gonna lie!”

“Don’t worry, we’re decent,” the emerald-eyed teen calls back, Nathaniel burying his face against the other’s chest to groan in embarrassment.

The door opens, and Kim pokes his head in.

The jock is only wearing a pair of briefs. Nathaniel’s not sure what else he was expecting—this was Kim, after all. The guy who always wore his speedo everywhere ‘just in case’ there was a pool involved. He pretty much thought clothing was optional half the time.

“Yo, we’re getting a little lonely in the living room,” the Vietnamese teen says playfully with a smile that crinkles his steel-grey eyes. “C’mon, you can be gay goals out here, too.”

“You’re right. Sorry,” Nathaniel apologizes quickly, face warm. Marc doesn’t look very apologetic, his smile overly sweet and his emerald eyes blazing with mischief. Nathaniel regretfully detaches from his boyfriend, ignoring the fact that he has a boner he’s pretty sure Kim—and the others—will notice. “Let’s see if you’re all settled in.”

* * *

The rest of the boys are lounging around in various states of undress with their sleepover gear. Nathaniel kneels in a part of cleared floor next to Luka, who smiles lazy at him and gives him a peace sign in greeting.

The redhead tries not to stare, because Luka’s in a black tank top with a band logo, and boxers that don’t hide his rather large package and thighs. Good God, that man’s thighs could probably crush a watermelon…

He rips his gaze away to look at his boyfriend settle next to him. On his other side is Kim, who grins toothily as he lounges on his side. He’s built like a Greek warrior from all the sports he plays, strong muscles in every part of his body, and his briefs don’t hide an inch of how big he is.

Nathaniel once more rips his gaze away from checking out his ridiculously hot friends. Across from them, though not too far across the room, are Max and Adrien completing the lopsided circle of their little sleeping arrangement.

Max is in a plain t-shirt and pajama bottoms that’s Tron themed, which just seems rather fitting. The dark-skinned teen is seemingly very comfortable as he fiddles with a camera in his hands. He looks much more casual and relaxed than Nathaniel’s ever seen before, an understated handsomeness to him. He’s filled out a bit in the time Nathaniel’s known him, no doubt because of his stint as Pegasus.

Adrien meanwhile is fidgeting in place, looking around with bright green eyes like a puppy. To add to the adorable and innocent image, he’s swathed in a fluffy green bathrobe. His legs are rather bare, but the robe makes it hard to see what he’s wearing underneath. Probably name brand underwear from the Gabriel Brand, some sort of briefs, if Nathaniel had to guess. But damn, did the blond also have some nice legs on him…

Nathaniel tries not to scream as he turns to his boyfriend, a little guilty for blatantly checking the rest out in front of Marc. But Marc doesn’t seem to mind a bit, if the amused and impish look on his face is anything to go by.

“Happy birthday, babe,” the writer says lightly, glossy pink lips stretched into a lopsided little smile. “Hope you enjoy this…sleepover.”

The rest chime in with their own well-wishes, Kim and Adrien overtly enthusiastic and loud. Nathaniel finds himself smiling and laughing. “Thanks, guys! Glad you could make it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Luka says languidly with a crooked smile.

“Hell yeah we wouldn’t!” Kim hoots with a toothy grin.

“Oh, I’ve never done this before…!” Adrien says excitedly, wiggling once more in place, cheeks a light pink and eyes bright. “Have any of you?”

“Sleepovers? Yeah, a couple,” Nathaniel chuckles. Adrien’s reaction was too precious, even if it was a little sad that he was _this_ jazzed over something simple like a sleepover. Gabriel Agreste really was a completely overly controlling and stifling bastard. It’s a miracle Adrien was even able to come over at all, today, though having just turned eighteen a few weeks ago probably helped him in that regard.

“Not really,” Luka answers with a shrug. “Hard to do, when you live on a boat. There’s only so much room…”

“Valid,” Nathaniel nods. He can’t imagine having to share a room with your sister, like Luka’s had to. Sounds like a complete nightmare.

“I am usually not fond of these sort of…events,” Max says carefully, awkwardly, nudging his glasses up his nose. Makes sense. Max wasn’t fond of people-ing sometimes, either.

“Regular sleepovers? Plenty,” Kim says offhandedly, giving a wolfish smirk over at Nathaniel that makes his heart do a little flip. Something about the way Kim’s looking at him, like a starved animal would a steak… It’s ridiculously hot. Damn Kim for being so hot.

Marc drapes himself over Nathaniel’s back, wrapping arms around his middle. He nuzzles Nathaniel’s temple and hums out, “Oh, I used to not really attend sleepovers…Before I knew Nathaniel. And ever since we started dating, let’s just say we’ve had some _interesting_ ones—”

“ _Babe_ ,” the artist hisses, face warm. No doubt his face is going to turn the color of his hair, if it isn’t already.

“Ooooh, kinky,” Kim laughs, wiggling his eyebrows at the couple. “Wanna tell us what happened in these ‘sleepovers’, or we gonna have to imagine it ourselves?”

Nathaniel’s heart starts to beat double-time in his chest, especially with how Marc’s hands start drifting lower, past his stomach, over his—

The artist squeaks, grabbing onto Marc’s hands and tugging them away from his junk. “N-No!” He’s not sure if he’s addressing Kim, or telling off his horny boyfriend.

“Why not?” Luka asks casually, leaning back on his hands and smiling encouragingly over at the pair. “There’s no shame here.”

“My boyfriend being a horndog shouldn’t be an excuse to be bad hosts,” the artist huffs, trying to wriggle out of said boyfriend’s hold, but Marc just rearranges himself so he’s pinning Nathaniel’s arms to his sides. Nathaniel’s heart jolts in his chest at the action.

“You can’t just dangle a good story and _not_ tell us,” Kim prods, casually bringing a knee to prop his chin on, his cock very obviously bulging in his tiny briefs. “C’mon, give us a little entertainment here.”

“I d-don’t want to make anyone, um, u-uncomfortable,” Nathaniel stutters, fighting down a full-body shiver as Marc begins to mouth at his neck. In front of God, and their friends. Holy shit.

“I want to hear about this!” Adrien says, raising his hand like he’s still in class. His entire face is pink, and his green eyes are wide, but he seems very excited. Again, like a puppy.

“M-Max—”

“I don’t mind,” Max says calmly, and Nathaniel gapes at how blasé his last hope had swept away his objections. He’d thought Max—logical, asexual Max—wouldn’t want to deal with Marc groping and ravishing Nathaniel right in front of them. Apparently not.

“Hmmmm, which story should I begin with?” the writer hums, pulling away from kissing Nathaniel’s neck, his voice turning silky. “The time I bent you over your desk after you kept whining and begging for me to rail you? Or the time you wore only my jacket, and I pinned you down and fucked you while you were still wearing it? Or maybe the time you rode my cock and used a vibrator on yourself at the same time? That was one was a showstopper.”

A whine slips past the artist’s lips, and he bites them to keep his mouth shut. His face is burning as hot as a furnace as he squirms in his seat. Marc was always amazing at dirty talk that pushed all his buttons, but being dirty talked with his friends watching and listening? Fuck, it was driving him _insane_. And Marc had only just started.

“Any recommendations, boys?” Marc asks casually, and Nathaniel’s cock twitches as he feels Marc press and grind his erection against his ass.

“Fuck, they all sound really hot,” Kim laughs breathlessly, not even hiding how he palms himself over his briefs.

“I’m a little curious of the last one,” Luka says casually, shifting positions so he was on his side and staring right at Nathaniel. One of his hands was teasingly pushing the edge of his tank top up so he could finger the band of his boxers, the redhead able to see a bit of the other’s delicious abs and his dark treasure trail following the dip of his hipbones, Luka’s knuckles pressing against the front of his package.

“I say the last one, too!” Adrien agrees readily, crossing his legs and gripping onto them with his hands, leaning forwards with obvious anticipation.

Max nods from his seat, the camera he’d been fiddling with before now pointed at the couple. Pointed at Nathaniel, squirming in his boyfriend’s grip, red-faced and cock stirring in his boxer-briefs. Recording every single one of his reactions.

Well, shit. This is _definitely_ smashing his exhibitionist kink button with a passion.

“Hm, alright…So, it all starts when Nathaniel bought himself a new vibrator,” Marc starts, slowly palming the redhead over his underwear. “He already owned a few toys before this, some plugs and dildos, even a vibrating plug. All very well-loved toys, too.”

Nathaniel whines, wanting to sink into the floor and never come out, but the others look enraptured by the tale.

“Nathaniel’s much hornier than at first glance, let me tell you. We were supposed to work on our comic, when he tells me, all innocent, ‘ _oh Marc, I have something new to show you_ ’,” he says, in a strangely accurate impression of the artist. “He unwraps this box and picks up the thing inside, a bright red egg vibrator. And he smirks and asks, ‘ _do you want to help me try it out?_ ’. Really, what kind of boyfriend would I be, if I said no to that…?”

“Boyfriends always need to be supportive of their partner,” Luka agrees casually, cock straining against his boxers as he rubs at his inner thighs and making teasing passes over himself.

“Exactly. He really didn’t give me much of a choice,” Marc sighs, leaving a wet and sloppy kiss against Nathaniel’s neck. “Anyways, I think he’s just going to lay himself all spread out and pretty on the bed, with me testing out the vibe speeds on him. But instead, he pins me to the bed and grinds against me, demanding my cock, because he’s that selfish.”

“Y-you liked it anyw-ways,” Nathaniel manages to stutter out, mouth dry.

“I _always_ enjoy how much of a cockslut you are, baby,” Marc agrees in a purr, nipping his jaw. “So there I am, getting my pants and boxers ripped off by my horny boyfriend, with no objections. And then instead of stroking me to hardness, Nath goes and turns on the vibe and presses it against my cock. I get hard pretty much instantly. If you haven’t tried one out, do it. It feels fucking phenomenal.”

“Might just have to,” Kim laughs breathlessly, palming himself and licking his lips.

“Nath gets on my lap and his ass swallows my cock, and in no time at all he’s bouncing on my cock like he was born for it. Letting out these cute moans—” a breathy moan slips past Nathaniel’s lips, as Marc fondles him “—and it’s driving me _insane_ how good he looks, riding my cock, how good he feels, so wet and tight.”

Adrien lets out a whine, heel of his hand pressed against his crotch. Kim has a hand slipped under his underwear, and so’s Luka. Max shifts in his seat and bites his lip.

“I’m getting so close, by the time Nath turns the vibrator back on. He’s stopped being able to bounce properly on my cock, and I grip his hips and start thrusting to keep going while he moans and whines my name.”

“M- _Marc_ ,” Nathaniel bites out when Marc slips his hand under his boxer briefs to touch him, hot skin on skin, warm and slick.

“Yeah, just like that, baby,” the other croons, leaving another sloppy kiss against his neck. “Nath’s close, when he presses the vibe against the underside of his cock. He whines and grinds against me, passing the vibe up and down his cock and holding it against the head. And then he cums with a scream, dick twitching and pulsing and spurting load after load of cum all over us. Fuck, the way he sounded, and the way he clenched tight around me? I buried myself right in him and let go, filling him up with my seed, and he wouldn’t stop screaming and moaning. All but collapsed on top of me after he finally came down from his high.”

“ _Fuck_ , that’s hot,” Kim says, pushing his briefs down to get his cock out, rubbing a thumb over the tip and pumping himself.

“Sounds like a good time,” Luka agrees with a smile, casually stripping himself out of his boxers before going back to jerk himself off.

“It was a _very_ good time,” Marc agrees with sticky sweetness. “Wasn’t it, sweetheart?”

Nathaniel pants and just nods his head, feeling dazed at how effected he was by just the story. He’d already lived through it, but hearing Marc retell it fills him with a startling amount of euphoric bliss. Though the fact that everyone else look so turned on, well, it certainly also helps in the enjoyment level.

God, he was such a kinky freak, getting off to all this, but it was too much. Marc’s dirty talk, the memories of that hot night, getting groped in front of his friends, watching said friends masturbate to the story, masturbate to _him_ …

“Now, after that story…I think we’re both a little pent-up,” Marc says smoothly, a smirk on his face. “You all wouldn’t mind if we…?”

“No, go ahead!” Kim hoots.

“I think I can safely say we all want to see this,” Luka says with a grin, somehow casually seductive with how his sharp blue eyes gaze back at the couple. Adrien just shifts, staring after them eagerly, Max following them through the camera lens.

Marc stands, dragging Nathaniel up with him. Nathaniel shivers, even before Marc’s hands grip his hips. “Alright, baby, take off your shirt and bend over for me.”

The artist looks around at his friends, at their eager faces. No objections anywhere, not even from Max.

Face burning and heart pounding, he throws his shirt off and lets Marc guide him, bending over. He’s facing one of the walls, but like this, the rest of their friends should get a nice side angle of him. His cock is hard and aching in his underwear, straining to be let out.

Marc passes a hand slowly down his spine, to his ass, grabbing him firmly. Nathaniel bites his lip as his ass his kneaded a bit. Then his boyfriend grabs and tugs on the band of his boxer-briefs, pulling them slowly down his ass. Marc gives a cheek a quick swat that has him gasping, the sounds loud in the room.

“Nice jiggle,” Kim praises, with strange sincerity. “Damn, I forget how thick you are for a guy. Perfect bubble butt.”

Nathaniel squirms a bit at the praise as Marc chuckles. “Oh, I know. It makes it even more fantastic to pound into his ass.” The redhead sighs in relief when his boyfriend finally unhooks his underwear around his erection, his circumcised cock springing out and free for all to see. His boxers drop to the floor, and he shuffles to kick them away to a random corner.

He feels his cheeks being grabbed and spread, and Marc gives a little laugh. “Oh, you’re already prepped for me. That makes things easy, darling.”

“W-well, I was waiting for you to jump me tomorrow morning…” Nathaniel admits, hole fluttering.

“When’d you even have the time to do this…?” Marc asks, before casually slipping two fingers right into his ass. Nathaniel gives a choked-out moan in response. “Look, you just swallowed them up without a problem. I bet I could slip my cock right in your hole and start pounding away.”

“Holy _shit_ ,” Adrien says, which matches what Nathaniel is currently thinking at that moment.

“Th-this morning,” the redhead pants out, moaning when Marc purposefully digs his fingers in to press against his prostate. “Ahn! A-And b-before the—the party!”

“The party started at, hmmm, I think it was around five. But some of the girls were here beforehand to help us. Naughty boy, locking yourself up in your bedroom to fuck yourself open while everyone else did the hard work,” his boyfriend coos, slipping in a third finger easily. “I had to decorate with streamers when I could’ve been doing this instead, and this is _much_ more fun.”

“ _Marc_ ,” Nathaniel moans, mind hazy with pleasure, his cock already leaking precum. “I-I’m sorry—”

“You should be, you little skank,” Marc retorts, pressing and grinding his fingers against his prostate, and Nathaniel can’t fight his scream of pleasure. His hips jerk, but Marc holds him steady. “You had all this fun, all this attention, and thought you could get away with walking around prepped and ready for me to fuck you like a complete cockslut. And now the rest here know that’s what you are.”

Nathaniel can’t help it. His gaze lists over to the side, at the other boys in attendance. Kim and Luka were flat-out jerking off with their dicks in their hands, Adrien had a hand disappeared into his robe while panting and pink-faced, and even Max was shifting around and palming his own erection straining his pajama pants with one hand. The camera held steady in Max’s other hand all the while.

“Fuck yeah, he really is,” Kim pants with a laugh, jerking off and staring straight into Nathaniel’s eyes as he states, “I wanna fuck your pretty face and make you choke.”

Nathaniel keens, thighs shaking, more precum dribbling down his cock. “I—wh-what?”

“Doesn’t Nath not have a gag reflex, though?” Adrien points out rather sunnily, even as he unfastens his robe to show he’s completely naked, thumbing at the tip of his cock.

“He doesn’t,” Marc laughs lowly, the sound sending little shivers down the redhead’s back. “I can shove my cock right down his throat, and he’ll take it all without a problem. Just sucks it right down into an instant deepthroat. It’s _incredible_.” Nathaniel squirms from the praise, panting at the impressed looks on the other boys’ faces.

“Fuck, that just makes me wanna fuck his face even _more_ ,” Kim groans, holding the base of his dick and fondling his balls.

A whine slips past the redhead’s lips at the declaration, and his boyfriend giggles. “Aw, what’s that, baby? You want to get stuffed in both holes? My cock fucking you from behind while Kim face fucks you from the front?”

“Mmmn,” Nathaniel manages to say, giving a nod.

“Use your words, darling,” Marc says slowly, retracting his fingers from Nathaniel’s ass.

“O-Okay! Yes!” the redhead says quickly, hole fluttering and wanting to be filled once more. “I—I wanna get fucked in both holes!”

“Good boy,” the writer coos, rubbing at the base of his spine soothingly. “But don’t you think it’s rude to only invite Kim in on the fun?”

Nathaniel straightens up and looks around the room, at his friends. His friends, who were all watching him intently, obviously aroused with their cocks in their hands. The only one not looking ready to stand up to have a turn with Nathaniel’s body was Max, who hasn’t stopped recording since the start.

His mouth feels bone dry, like all the saliva has left him completely. He gulps, very loudly, no doubt the others being able to hear it.

“If…If they wanna join…” he trails off, shivering at the intent looks he gets in turn. At Kim’s mischievous and heady steel-greys, and Luka’s hungry deep blues, and Adrien’s excitably curious greens. The one eye of Max’s that wasn’t covered by the camera lens was steady and darkened in lust as well.

“I call dibs on his mouth!” Kim hoots, all but springing up from his previous position on the floor.

“I-I want in!” Adrien says, jumping up as well.

Luka stands up, languid and casual. “I’m up for whatever.”

Max carefully rises, keeping the camera steady. “I’ll just keep recording, then.”

“Excellent,” Marc says, and Nathaniel doesn’t even need to look behind him to know Marc’s smile is pleased and wide, like the cat that got the cream.

* * *

Nathaniel stands in place, gaze flickering between his boyfriend and his friends.

“Adrien, darling, come here,” Marc starts, even and authoritative, crooking a finger for the model to step forwards. Adrien shrugs off his robe fully, letting it pool to the floor gracefully. He looks like a living Adonis, golden-haired and body with perfect proportions. Though, considering who he was, that was no surprise.

Oh, if only the crazed Adrien Agreste fans knew of this…Could see Adrien all in his natural glory…See each and every one of Adrien’s delicious muscles…Damn.

If Nathaniel were a more generous person, he’d ask for pictures for Marinette. Considering she _still_ hasn’t stopped her stalker-ish habits towards the poor blond, he decides to save the possibility of using naked Adrien photos for a last resort bartering chip.

“You’ve never fucked someone, have you, sweetheart?” Marc asks the model sweetly, voice sympathetic.

Adrien gives an awkward, apologetic smile, which still looks rather charming. “Not exactly much time or privacy to get away with proper sex in general, I’m afraid. I mean, people have certainly offered, and I’ve had some trysts, but…”

Nathaniel’s mind flashes back to Adrien’s eighteenth birthday party just a few weeks ago, at how Marinette and Chloe and Lila were all but throwing themselves at the model. At how Luka draped an arm around the other’s shoulder and ducked down to whisper things in the model’s ear, the blond going pink.

Yeah, he can imagine plenty of people have offered to fuck Adrien or be fucked by him. The artist cuts his gaze to Luka, who stands back with crossed arms and a rather pleased smirk on his face. Huh. Looks like Luka was one of said trysts. Good for them.

“That’s okay, Adrien,” the dark-haired teen coos, grabbing Adrien’s arm and leading him over to the redhead. “Stand behind Nathaniel, c’mon. I’ll help lead you through it. Get you adjusted first, then the others can join in.”

“O-Oh,” the blond stutters out. Nathaniel bends down into position, looking over his shoulder to see Adrien look a little hesitant and nervous. “Are—Are you both okay with this? With me fucking Nathaniel instead of…”

“I’m fine with it,” Marc shrugs. “It’s hot that someone else is fucking my boyfriend. Baby, you okay with it?”

“Hell yeah,” the redhead agrees enthusiastically with a nod. “Always wanted to see how it’s like to get fucked by Adrien.”

“You’ve wondered how it’s like to get fucked by all the boys we know, and then some,” Marc says with a playful roll of his eyes.

“Wooow, Marc.” The artist finds himself snorting. “It’s true, but you didn’t have to _say_ it.” The other boys show their mirth by snorting or laughing, Adrien’s light and nervous.

“You _love_ being called out for being a little slut, don’t lie,” Marc giggles impishly, swatting Nathaniel casually on the ass. “Now, c’mon, let’s get to it. Adrien, put your hands on Nathaniel’s hips. It’ll keep you both steady.”

The redhead turns back around, feeling Adrien grip his hips tentatively in his hands. “Little harder,” he mutters as a suggestion, and the blond tightens his grip accordingly.

“Now, let’s get your cock nice and ready,” he hears his boyfriend say, hears the click of a lube bottle. He looks over his shoulder again, curious, watching as Marc drapes himself over Adrien’s back and slicks up his cock with a lube-covered hand. Marc pumps the length firmly, and Adrien pants, face pink and fingers digging in tighter against the swell of Nathaniel’s ass.

“Sh-should I put on a condom?” Adrien asks breathlessly.

“No need. Nath loves getting filled with cum,” Marc says lightly, with a shrug, still casually pumping Adrien’s length in hand. “And we’re both clean. Believe it or not, despite being as kinky as we are, we’ve only had sex with each other until now. So, you won’t be getting any STIs from us if you go bareback.”

“I can see it. You two are very in love with each other,” Luka pipes up. Nathaniel turns to look at the musician, who has an oddly soft smile on his face, even as he palms himself. “You’re both also loyal…you’re just willing to be flexible.”

“Well, I sure as hell ain’t complaining,” Kim snorts with a laugh. “I always wanted to try fucking a guy, and I think it’s way easier if it’s with one of my friends. I trust you all.”

“Y-Yeah, same,” Adrien agrees, sounding vaguely lost as he goes on with, “Um…So, do I just put it in, or…?”

“Usually, you need to hold your cock in one hand to help guide you in,” Marc starts, and Nathaniel looks over his shoulder to watch. His boyfriend is still draped over Adrien’s back as he pours more lube on the blond’s cock, urging Adrien closer to Nathaniel’s ass. “But I’ll do it for you. Nice and steady. In you go.”

The artist finds himself groaning lowly as Adrien’s cock slowly slides in his hole. The blond’s fingers are tight against the artist’s hips and he lets out a drawn-out moan.

“Fuck, it feels so _good_ ,” the model says through his moans of pleasure, sliding in inch by inch, gliding as smooth as velvet inside of Nathaniel. Soon enough, his hips meet Nathaniel’s ass as he bottoms out, the artist being able to feel how the cock pulses and throbs in him. “H-He’s so—so wet and hot and _tight_.”

“Oh, believe me, there’s nothing tight about his hole anymore,” Marc giggles, “he’s really loose. That’s how you’re able to slide your cock right in.” Nathaniel whines as he feels Marc digging in two fingers alongside Adrien’s cock, moving and stretching his rim. “Actually, you feel _really_ loose, darling. Did you use your monster-sized dragon dildo this morning…?”

The redhead finds his face burning as he admits weakly, “M-Maybe…”

He hears someone give a low whistle. “Dragon dildos?” Kim asks. “Well, damn. That’s impressive.”

“They’re typically built for those that want something much heftier than usual sex toys,” Max finally speaks up, sounding calculating. “I didn’t think someone of Nathaniel’s size could handle one.”

“Oh, _this_ size queen? Yeah, no, he’s got plenty of stamina to fuck himself on something extra nice and thick, when my cock isn’t enough for him,” Marc laughs, something fond and heated. “In fact—Nath, baby, you want me to fuck you, too? I’m sure me and Adrien could fill you up just right.”

“Yes!” the artist gasps, his member twitching and dribbling more precum just by the thought of it. “ _Fuck_ yes, take me with both your cocks…!”

“Well, you heard the birthday boy,” his boyfriend chuckles lowly, a smirk no doubt on his features. “Adrien, sweetheart, I know it’s your first time. You think you can hold out enough for us to fuck him at once?”

“I—I can try,” Adrien says in a thin voice. “I’ve had to edge myself before for hours ‘cuz of my busy schedule, I can p-probably hold out for this.”

“Splendid,” Marc purrs, and Nathaniel moans and jerks his hips, already more than ready. “If the rest of you’d like to get started as well, we could get Nath in a spit roast and have every part of him properly ravished.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” the redhead finds himself saying, with feeling, panting and moaning and leaking like a dripping faucet. He watches as the other boys step forwards, breath and heartbeat getting quicker.

He was going to get gangbanged. Holy shit. Holy fuck he was actually going to get gangbanged, like in his kinky fantasies. Fucked and used by his hot guy friends, have them fill him up with their cum.

He whimpers and clenches around Adrien’s cock, who grunts and swats at one of his cheeks. Nathaniel lets out a squeak. “Sorry,” the blond apologizes quickly, rubbing a hand soothingly over the stinging flesh. “I-I’ll cum if you k-keep clenching around me like that.”

“Don’t worry if you’re a little rough. Nath loves it,” Marc assures, voice thick with heat. “He loves being used.”

Nathaniel swallows thickly as a hand grabs and yanks at his hair. His gaze is forced up and around, blue eyes meeting grey. Kim smirks down at him, large and muscled and looming, his huge cock flushed and ready in front of the redhead’s face. “So? Whatcha waiting for, you little bitch? You were begging earlier to get fucked in both holes, have my dick in your mouth. Start sucking.”

Nathaniel moans and obliges, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around Kim’s cock. Kim lets out a pleased grunt, lets him slobber over the tip and tongue at it.

He feels an added pressure, feels something else entering his ass alongside the cock already there. He pants and whines around the cock in his mouth, grabbing at Kim’s thighs to anchor himself. “Just keep doing what you’re doing, baby, don’t mind me,” Marc calls out cheerily, sliding his cock inch by inch in Nathaniel’s hole.

The redhead moans and laps at Kim’s length, slick and sloppy. He feels fucking _fantastic_ , feels so fucking stretched out and _full_. He’s always wondered how it’d feel to have two cocks fucking into him at once, and he can safely say, it feels _great_.

He hears it more than feels it when Marc finally bottoms out inside him, because Adrien moans like a porn star. “ _God_ , it—it feels e-even _tighter_! Fuck!”

“That’s what happens, when you stuff a guy’s ass with two cocks at once,” Marc laughs breathlessly. “Do you feel that, sweetheart? Feel my hot cock pulsing and rubbing against yours as we bury ourselves inside Nath’s perfect ass?”

Adrien whines, and Nathaniel moans around Kim’s cock. He feels Kim yank him by the hair, forcing his mouth further down. Thankfully, no gag reflex, so he lets the member slide down his throat without resistance.

“Your mouth feels _so_ good,” Kim pants, patting a hand through Nathaniel’s hair as the redhead casually deepthroats him. “You look real good, too. Fuck, you should see how you look like, your lips wrapped ‘round my dick. Yo, Max, you done over there?”

“It’s hard to capture everything at once,” Max calls back, sounding irate. “I’m doing my best, here.”

“Well, come over here, too. I wanna start fucking his face soon.” Nathaniel hums and moans around the cock shoved down his throat at the promise of getting face fucked. Kim moans and bucks his hips as the artist’s throat vibrates his cock. “ _Fuck_ , you’re good at this. What a little slut.”

Nathaniel just tries to breathe through his nose. He feels overwhelmed. There’s so many sensations fighting for dominance. Bent over with two dicks getting stuffed in his ass, his hair pulled, deepthroating a third dick. He feels sloppy and used, feels like he’s just a toy being fought over, made to milk the cum from all his lovers’ cocks, and nothing more.

It feels amazing. Fuck, it all feels so _amazing_.

Nathaniel drools and whimpers, drool spilling out past his lips and down his chin. He’s shivering all over, cock hard and aching and leaking between his legs.

And then he sees Max walk by him, camera in hand. Slowly panning over him. “Oh, he looks completely wrecked already, and you’ve all barely just begun,” the dark-skinned boy notes casually, like this sort of event happened every day. Nathaniel moans around Kim’s cock, trying to look back at the camera.

“Oh baby boy, you haven’t even seen anything yet,” Marc laughs through his panting. “Luka, dear, why don’t you join in?”

“Just waiting for everyone to adjust,” Luka says languidly. The artist sees the musician from the corner of his eye, watches him approach. The musician smiles, before getting on his knees, shuffling under Nathaniel’s bent-over form. “I’ve got you covered down here, Nath. Let yourself cum however much you want, and I’ll be here to clean you up.”

“Fuck,” the artist gargles around Kim’s dick, popping off to swallow his pooling saliva and catch his breath. “O-Okay, I…I l-like getting fucked through my orgasms, so, so if you all want…”

“We can keep pounding into him and milking him however much we want,” Marc ends, finding the words Nathaniel can’t, through his hazy and pleasure-filled mind. “If any of you need to tap out, you’re free to. Remember, communication is key, and everyone should be enjoying themselves.”

“Thanks, Mom,” Kim snorts, joking, but he’s smiling as he does it.

“As your gangbang organizer and top of the tops, I need to make the reminder for the rules,” the writer states. “Now, is everyone good? You all took a nice break?”

“Mhm,” Adrien says, voice slightly strained. “I—I can keep holding out.”

“I’m good here,” Kim says, gently carding his hand through Nathaniel’s hair.

“Me too,” Nathaniel rasps out. He finds the end of a water bottle in front of him, gratefully drinking from the bottle Max offers him.

“He’s had a water break as well,” Max confirms.

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Luka says from under Nathaniel, smoothing hands soothingly over his thighs. “I’ll take it slow, too.”

“Alright boys,” Marc says with a wide and wild smile. “Let’s officially fuck Nath’s brains out.”

* * *

Max never thought he’d be in this situation before in his life. And yet, here he is, recording a sex tape of a gangbang involving his friends.

Not that he wasn’t enjoying the experience. It was a novel one, if nothing else. And besides, he also felt sexual attraction sometimes. Especially towards men. It would be beyond dumb to pass up the chance to watch his incredibly attractive male friends have a gangbang, and even participate in it if he wanted to.

No video would match being there in the moment. Standing as he films, sock-clad feet padding against the simple hardwood floor. The rest of the group completely barren, all toned bodies and sweat-slick skin, muscles gleaming in the low light. The smell of musk thick in the air, alongside the slick sounds of flesh meeting flesh, the sounds of moans and curses and praises flung to the lucky birthday boy himself.

It’s all incredibly intimate, despite the fact that they’re all very much in a group together. But there’s vulnerability here. A sense of bone-deep trust.

Max has lived through hell with these friends of his. They’ve all been heroes in the face of a terrorist—literally heroes, helping to protect Paris. They’ve sweated together, ran together, cried together, bled together. There is no one else in the world he’d trust more than his group of friends and classmates. No one else he’d trust more to unravel alongside, to watch them unravel. The others feel the same way, have said it aloud, but also say it clearly in their body language.

The way everyone unwinds even as their muscles coil tight from pleasure and from the strain of physical activity. The pull and swell of their movements, almost as if they work in tandem, the shared goal of making sure Nathaniel is having the best time possible. How Adrien and Marc thrust forwards, sending the artist to spear himself on Kim’s cock, and Kim thrusting back to send the petite teen back towards the two fucking into him from behind. Luka sitting under Nathaniel all the while, following the flow with ease, like an experienced captain at the helm of his ship.

There’s intimacy here, in the wild and heated moment, in the passion of enthusiastic fucking.

The way Kim brushes his hands reverently over Nathaniel’s face, even as he yanks that flame-bright hair to force the artist to slide down his cock. The way Luka twists his wrist with expert ease as he pumps Nathaniel’s circumcised cock in hand, helping hold the petite boy up by the thighs and scraping his teeth against the tender and pale skin there. The way Adrien grips Nathaniel’s hips in hands as he thrusts into the other, moaning and panting and littering a litany of praises for how good his companions feel.

The way Marc drapes tight across Adrien’s back and thrusts alongside him, in tandem, into his boyfriend’s heat. How Marc praises the other emerald-eyed teen for doing so well, in-between kisses to the slick and gleaming skin of his sweaty neck. The way he all but holds the blond in an embrace as the newly deflowered virgin loses himself to the pleasure of his first time.

“ _Fuuuuck_ ,” Adrien gives out a moan, louder than the rest of their accumulated sounds. Max quickly moves to record what’s happening. “I—I think I’m gonna—”

“Go on, sweetheart. Fill him up with your cum,” Marc croons against Adrien’s ear, still working at a steady pace to pound into Nathaniel’s ass, even as the model stutters in his. “You’ve been so good, lasting so long. Cum for us.”

“ _Fuuuuuck_ ,” Adrien moans wildly as he orgasms, hips thrusting quick and wild as he fucks his cum into Nathaniel’s hole. Marc doesn’t break pace in pounding along as well, the wet sounds of their cocks drilling simultaneously in the redhead’s hole getting even wetter.

Nathaniel warbles out a keening moan as Kim face fucks him hard while he’s getting filled up. Soon enough, Nathaniel’s cumming as well. Luka’s mouth is wrapped around his cock, the musician drinking up his spurting load, Adam’s apple bobbing with the motion.

Marc keeps thrusting into his boyfriend without breaking pace, Adrien panting and wheezing, entire face flushed red and sweat glistening on his brow, while his knuckles grip white against Nathaniel’s curvy hips.

“C’mon, bitch, suck me off properly,” Kim growls, smacking the artist lightly against the cheek with a hand, Max moving to record them. “No excuses.”

Nathaniel gives a muffled reply around Kim’s member, drool spilling past his reddened lips and tears budding in his sea-blue eyes. He starts to bob his head down the other’s length enthusiastically, even though his expression is slack with pleasure. He looks wrecked, and very much enjoying it.

Adrien gives a loud whimper, still mounting Nathaniel, shakily saying, “I-I think I’m done. Sorry, Marc.”

“That’s alright, sweetheart,” the dark-haired teen assures the blond quickly. “Not everyone’s into overstimulation. Go on, go and sit down, rest up.”

Adrien slowly pulls himself out of Nathaniel’s hole, awkward side-stepping with wobbly legs out of Marc’s way. The writer gives the model a soft smile and a quick peck on the cheek, gesturing him to sit down and rest.

The blond collapses next to Luka on the floor, curiously watching the proceedings of Luka slowly and methodically pleasuring Nathaniel’s weeping cock, the cockhead flushed a deep red and dribbling drops of cum.

Marc shuffles forwards and grips his boyfriend’s hips in hand. He keeps up a steady pace all the while, spearing the other deeply with each thrust, as Nathaniel enthusiastically gives Kim head, sloppy and wet and loud.

It seems like Marc was very much correct earlier, that Nathaniel enjoyed being fucked through his orgasms. The petite teen recovered surprisingly quickly, expression still one of bliss, but his movements more coordinated versus when he reached his first peak.

Nathaniel takes Kim down to the base and moans around the thick cock in his mouth. Kim throws his head back with a loud grunt, bucking his hips up with a breathy moan. Nathaniel seems unbothered as Kim fucks wildly into his mouth, bulging throat spasming and bobbing as he drinks down the load the Vietnamese teen shoots into him with ease.

Kim pants like he’s just finished running a race, rasping out a low and reverent, “Holy _shit_ , dude. That was amazing. Hot damn.”

He slowly slides his member out of Nathaniel’s mouth. Who instantly starts drooling and moaning, whining out, “Th-thanks. Mn, _hah_! Fuck, so _gooood_ …!”

Marc gives a breathless laugh, looking at Max and Kim across from him with a bemused smile. "Might want to plug his mouth up again. He’s loud enough the neighbors will hear.”

“They might call a noise complaint. I say, keep him mouth busy,” Max notes from behind the camera, voice analytical even as his own dick stirs in his pajama pants at the gorgeous noises spilling past the redhead’s spit-slick lips.

“Right,” Kim manages to say, already catching his breath admirably. “Yo, Luka, you want a round with his mouth?”

There’s a loud and wet pop, as Luka slides his mouth off Nathaniel’s cock. “Yeah, sure thing.”

“Cool, I’m tapping you in,” Kim says casually, before bending down and kissing Nathaniel to muffle his moans. The kiss is firm and heated, the jock shoving his tongue in the other’s mouth, no doubt tasting his own musk on the other’s tongue, but completely unbothered by it.

Luka stumbles up from his previous position, blue eyes bright and crooked smile grateful. The older teen watches as Kim’s unrelenting mouth breathes in all of Nathaniel’s sounds of pleasure, the sloppy way Kim ravages’ the birthday boy’s mouth. He idly combs paint-chipped nails through Kim’s mohawk as he patiently waits for his turn, watching with sharp eyes.

The moment Kim’s lips part from Nathaniel’s, a long string of drool quivering between them, Nathaniel keens. “S’all yours,” the Vietnamese teen laughs breathlessly over the other’s volume, stepping aside for Luka to stand in front of the redhead. Luka gives the other a quick peck on the jaw before he leaves to sit back down.

The musician’s got his cock in hand, giving it a quick pump to ready himself. Before he can do much more, Nathaniel is already opening his mouth and greedily suckling on the thick tip presented to him. His resulting moan is muffled slightly, lips stretching wide around Luka’s impressive girth.

Max isn’t sure, but he thinks Luka’s member might be bigger than Kim’s, and thicker. Hard to tell with just a glance, between Luka’s cock getting swallowed and Kim now lounging on the ground to watch the lot of them have at it.

Still, how the rocker managed to hide his python of a dick in his jeans, Max isn’t sure. It’s incredibly impressive. Max swipes at his lips and gulps down the accumulating saliva in his mouth at the sight of Nathaniel stubbornly attempting to choke down as much of Luka’s cock as possible, keeping the camera steady on the hot sight.

The musician lets out a sigh of relief with a slow and steady piston of his hips, calm like the ocean’s waves. He isn’t fierce and fast and heated like Kim, instead going for a slower and more languid place. No doubt because he’s trying to be considerate for the redhead’s throat, since his cock is ridiculously large. He’s gentle as he threads a hand through Nathaniel’s vibrant locks, though he gives a few playful tugs with a lilting smirk and a hum of pleasure, as the other gives an appreciative groan around the length in his mouth.

Max steps back, noting how Adrien is settled under Nathaniel and slowly giving the redhead a handjob, looking quite fascinated as he rubs his thumb over the circumcised head. It makes sense, though, considering the only two who are circumcised in their friend group are Nathaniel and Nino, both because of their cultures.

Nathaniel gives another warbling moan that pulls back Max’s attention. He zeroes in on Marc pounding away at Nathaniel, picking up the pace. The force of his hips meeting his boyfriend’s ass sends the redhead tipping forwards and further down Luka’s big cock.

Marc grips his boyfriend’s hips and opens his mouth to ask, “Hey, babe?” Nathaniel gives a gargle in response, pausing in his ministrations. “You want to get filled up with more loads? Maybe one for each of the boys that want it. What d’you say?”

Nathaniel pops off Luka’s massive cock to moan, giving an agreeable, “Fuck yeah,” that rasps out of his abused throat.

“Good,” Marc coos, as his boyfriend pops himself back onto Luka’s cock. “I’m sure the other boys appreciate it. Now, why don’t I finish up in you, and let another one give you a spin?”

The dark-haired writer doesn’t wait for a response, snapping his hips forwards and fucking into his boyfriend furiously without stuttering, in a well-practiced motion. He probably is, with the ease that the two move in tandem. Max is reminded of the little story that started as their warm-up, at the revealed fact that the comic creators have an incredibly active sex life. Well, it’s certainly reflected now.

Marc’s knuckles are white as he holds onto his boyfriend’s hips, and the redhead whines around Luka’s cock, his own cock hard and leaking across Adrien’s fist.

Marc pounds away for a few more seconds, before he cums in Nathaniel’s hole, evidence by the victorious and hazy-eyed smirk on his face and the way Nathaniel cums with a scream around Luka’s dick shoved down his throat. The redhead covers Adrien’s face in his load, the model yelping in surprise at the suddenness of it, closing his eyes. Thankfully, it seems like it all lands on the blond’s face. Getting some in hair would’ve been a hassle, and in his eyes, a small disaster.

Max zooms in on Adrien’s cum-covered face—oh, if only his fans could see him now—the model attempting to lick up the load that splattered around his lips. Meanwhile, Marc beckons the lounging Kim over with a come-hither gesture. “C’mere, hot stuff. Fill him up quick, so the cum he’s won doesn’t fall out.”

The jock instantly jumps to his feet, a wide and toothy grin on his face. “Don’t mind if I do,” he chuckles, apparently recovered from his blowjob. Then again, with his athleticism, at least his high amount of stamina makes sense. Kim happily obliges in the request, waiting for Marc to pull out before quickly sliding his own cock into Nathaniel with an obscene squelch and a pleased, guttural grunt.

“Fuuuuuck yeah,” Kim rumbles, with a shit-eating grin, eyes bright. Max makes sure to capture everything. How the jock’s powerful, muscled body is such a deep contrast to Nathaniel’s petite curves, the way his hands grip the redhead’s ass tight enough to leave bruises, the girth of his member being swallowed up beautifully by Nathaniel’s hole, stretched and puffy rim tightening around Kim’s cock as Kim snaps his hips forwards.

The buff teen starts fucking into Nathaniel with a look of pleased confidence on his face. “God fucking _damn_ , Nath. You’ve got such an amazingly hot hole. Can see why Marc can’t get enough with topping you, you feel fucking _fantastic_.”

Nathaniel keens as Kim lavishes dirty praise after dirty praise on him while he slams into the redhead’s ass in hard movements like taking a hammer to a nail. Nathaniel evidently keeps up his job of suckling Luka’s cock quite well, because the musician’s posture tenses, and he throws his head back with a throaty moan as he orgasms.

“Oh, baby, you’re doing so well,” Marc praises sweetly, petting his boyfriend’s hair as he stands next to Luka, allowing the musician to lean against him to keep steady. Nathaniel’s hairline is slick with sweat as Marc lovingly tucks the overgrown bangs behind his ear. “Such a good job sucking dick while taking dick at the same time. So _talented_.”

“Fuck yeah he is!” Kim whoops, still pounding away, not even breaking a sweat. “Both his holes are _great_!”

Luka slowly pulls out of Nathaniel’s mouth with a pleased sigh, the artist whimpering and drooling. “F- _Fuck_ …hah…” the artist says dazedly.

“I’ll take it from here. Thanks for keeping his mouth full, Luka, dear,” Marc smiles winningly at the musician, all bright white teeth against his tanned skin.

“He’s all yours,” Luka chuckles back. Marc gives him a quick and heated kiss on the mouth, with even a bit of tongue, and then the older teen was stepping aside for the emerald-eyed teen to replace him.

The writer doesn’t waste a second, shoving his cock in Nathaniel’s mouth the first thing he can. He seems completely unbothered by overstimulation as well, like his boyfriend, as if he hadn’t just come inside Nathaniel’s ass a scant few minutes ago.

Though, considering how much ungodly stamina Nathaniel has…Max has a distinct feeling that Marc has had to build up his own stamina and tolerance towards overstimulation to keep up with his boyfriend. Any lesser man would’ve collapsed to the floor in a drooling puddle by now, but Nathaniel was still holding up rather well.

Luka meanwhile sits down next to Adrien, under Nathaniel’s bent-over form. The older teen starts to languidly help Nathaniel and Adrien along with their cocks, taking them both in hand, spreading their dribbling pre down their lengths to slick them up. Adrien gives a high-pitched keen that’s soon swallowed by Luka’s mouth, before the musician pulls back to help wipe up the cum on Adrien’s face with his tongue, hands jacking off the model and artist. Apparently, the redhead wasn’t the only one well-versed in multi-tasking when it comes to pleasuring partners.

Marc is keeping a steady— almost lazy—pace as he fills up Nathaniel’s mouth. It’s a complete contrast to Kim, who pounds into Nathaniel, fast and hard.

The jock picks up the pace. Soon enough, the Vietnamese teen jackhammers into the redhead, making his entire form shake and move with the force of it. The sounds of flesh meeting flesh get louder as Kim’s hips meet Nathaniel’s quivering ass. Max sees the way Kim’s arms flex as he grips onto Nathaniel’s hips, helping keep the petite boy standing, Nathaniel’s knees almost buckling from the force of it all.

It’s no surprise that Nathaniel cums with a scream, one loud enough that not even Marc’s dick can fully stifle it. Luka catches most of the load on his tongue as he opens his mouth wide, wiping up the rest with his hand to use on his own cock and Adrien’s, pressing them flush together and jacking them both off at once.

Kim unloads into Nathaniel with a long moan, hips tight against the other’s ass, arms still straining as he holds the redhead up from collapsing. Adrien also gives a wanton moan as he finds his release under Luka’s talented fist, spattering both of them with his seed.

“Yo, Luka!” Kim calls, through his panting breaths. “You should…give Nath’s back hole…a try. Totally worth it!” He doesn’t move an inch, keeping himself sheathed in Nathaniel, the redhead whimpering around Marc’s cock still languidly fucking into his mouth.

“Yeah, sure,” Luka nods, leaning in to give Adrien a filthy and sloppy kiss, before standing up to follow Kim’s suggestion. The two young men with the biggest cocks out of all of them huddle next to each other. Kim pulls out and keeps a hold on Nathaniel, Luka quickly plugging up the redhead’s hole with the tip of his cock to keep the accumulated loads from spilling out.

The two switch off, Luka now holding Nathaniel up. Though Marc also seems to have caught onto his boyfriend’s weak knees, holding the other up by his hair and his shoulders, Nathaniel giving a high whimper as the red locks are used as a handle.

Adrien shifts out of from his space under Nathaniel, collapsing on his back to pant and watch the show, snagging a nearby water bottle as he goes. Luka slides his massive cock into Nathaniel up to the hilt in one fluid motion with a groan of appreciation, his member making a sloppily wet noise as he buries himself to the hilt.

“Oh! Wow, you’re so wet and stretched already! How many loads has it been?” the older teen asks playfully.

“I believe it’s been three already, and you’ll be the fourth,” Max says dutifully, behind the camera, palming himself over his pants.

Luka hums with a smile. “That’s really impressive, actually. The fact your ass can take so much of us is amazing, Nath.”

The musician fucks into Nathaniel, holding him up and sprinkling sweet praises to the redhead all the while. Nathaniel sobs around Marc’s length, each thrust of Luka’s massive cock no doubt hitting his prostate dead-on, if not grinding against it with every movement. Marc spit-roasts his boyfriend with his own cock, holding the other up by the hair, quickening his pace.

Nathaniel looks so wrecked, and so beautiful. Max is having a hard time finding where he should focus his camera on, where he should be walking to capture the moment. So he stalls in the middle, taking in the redhead’s flushed form, bent over and fucked from both ends.

“Fuck, baby, this has been—what? The third time you’ve been fucked in both holes? And look at you, you’re so close to collapsing. It’s a miracle you haven’t, you little cockslut,” Marc says as he fucks into his boyfriend’s mouth, voice silky and dangerous, hips thrusting faster as he keeps talking. “Doing such a good job, swallowing all our cum. Make me cum again, baby boy. Drink my cum up like the fucking cumslut you are—”

Max can tell the other peaks, with the way he cuts himself off and stares down intently at Nathaniel’s face, letting out a shaky and long sound that’s both a pant and moan. His boyfriend guzzles his cum down, moaning and sobbing wildly around the dick in his mouth as Luka cums as well, the redhead effectively creampied in both holes at once.

The three participants moan lowly in pleasure, though Nathaniel seems to be unable to cum just yet, his hard length quivering and dribbling precum. No doubt still having to recover from his last orgasm. It’s a miracle his cock isn’t completely spent and dry as a desert yet, but maybe Nathaniel still has a few shots left in him…

“Yo, Max. You should give Nath a try,” Kim calls out languidly from his spot on the floor, stretched out next to Adrien. Just watching the show with a wide smirk on his face, grey eyes bright, looking like he doesn’t have a care in the world.

“I…N-No, it’s fine,” Max stutters out awkwardly, even if he’s rock-hard and his cock twitches in interest at the thought. He’s never had anyone do anything sexual to him before, or engaged in it before now. He wants to, right now, but…

“You don’t…have to…use one of his holes…” Marc offers through pants, slowly pulling out of Nathaniel’s mouth. The redhead sobs, tears sliding down his face, and the dark-haired teen coos and shushes him soothingly. “Sorry, baby. Here. Lemme get you some water.”

Max shuffles from foot to foot, watching as Marc lovingly helps Nathaniel drink some water. Once he’s done, the redhead moans lowly. “F-Fuck, I feel…so full…” he rasps out, voice sounding completely and utterly _wrecked_.

“Well, Luka _does_ have the biggest cock of us. And you’ve got four loads in you,” Marc says kindly, running a hand gently through the other’s flame-bright locks. “Of course you’d feel full to bursting, my ruby.”

Nathaniel moans softly, and Luka grunts, knuckles white against the redhead’s hips. “Um…S-Someone else want another round, or…?”

“I’ll be there in a minute, dear,” Marc calls back with a smile, turning to stare straight at Max. The cameraman finds himself jolting in place. “Max, love, you don’t have to use Nath. But you’ve been pent up this whole time watching us. Loosen up, live a little. Cover his pretty face with your load without even touching him, if you want—”

“Fuck, _please_ ,” his boyfriend mewls out, hazy sea-blue eyes pinning Max in place. “P-Please, I want…I want your cum…”

“Don’t waste your cum, Max. You’ll make the birthday boy lose one of his presents,” Marc says lightly with a smirk, cupping Nathaniel’s cheek. “You wouldn’t do that, would you?”

Max finds his resolve crumbling like wet paper, at the pleading and absolutely wrecked look on Nathaniel’s face, the way the other chants, panting and wheezing with, “P-Please, please, I want—want your cum. N-need your cum. Please, I want it, so _bad_.”

“If it’ll get you to stay quiet,” Max says, stepping forwards, feeling so hot and hard and aching, it _hurt_. He finds himself close to his friend’s face, Marc moving aside. Max shoves his pajama pants down so they hit the floor gracelessly, cock springing out and hitting the temperate air of the room, which feels cool against the heated member. His body vibrates in coiled energy, blood zinging in his veins from anticipation. He’s the hardest he’s ever been in his entire _life_. “You can—”

The redhead pants and instantly tries to slurp down Max’s modestly sized cock, like he’s seen Nathaniel casually deepthroating popsicles since they were in middle school.

“Don’t just swallow it whole right away,” Max chides, swatting Nathaniel’s head and pulling himself back so the other can’t dive into deepthroating him, like he’s done with some of the others. “Give me some build-up and foreplay, at the very least. Go on, start licking.”

Nathaniel quickly switches to a different target from the command, and starts licking his ball sack instead, tongue wriggling against the heated flesh. Max keeps his attention—and the camera lens—trained on the artist’s mouth, though he notes from his peripherals that Marc is over to relieve Luka from Nathaniel’s back end.

“Wow. Didn’t know a little twink nerd like you could have top energy,” Kim laughs from his position on the floor, seemingly delighted by this development.

“You don’t know everything about me, Kim,” Max huffs, eyes falling to half-mast as the artist pops one of his balls in his mouth to start suckling, before alternating to the other. Hm, he had good technique, and it felt good. Great, even. The cameraman finds himself wetting his lips, his sack tightening and cock pulsing.

Max looks across from him to see Marc slid into the hilt in Nathaniel’s ass. Luka splays himself on the ground to watch, alongside a smirking Kim and an excited Adrien. “I’m tapping out for now. Sex makes me kinda tired.”

“Perfectly valid, dear. Rest up, drink some water,” Marc rattles off, slowly rocking into his boyfriend. He turns to keep his grip steady on Nathaniel’s hips with a coo of, “Sorry, baby, but you’ll be having some pretty big bruises after this. It’s hard keeping your weight up, so you don’t collapse.”

Nathaniel whines around Max’s balls, popping off with a little hum of understanding as an answer to Marc’s statement, before diving back into suckling. The programmer finds himself threading a hand through the other’s mussed and sweaty hair, fingers sliding through the smooth, flame-bright locks. Nathaniel’s hair was the complete opposite of his, and it’s so incredibly fascinating. Max has always wanted to pet it, before, as a curiosity.

“You're just reverting to your base instincts, aren’t you?” he notes idly, hand threading through those pretty locks, red standing stark out against his dark skin. “You can barely even form words. All your higher functions are gone, and all that’s left is your ability to take cocks and suck them down.”

Nathaniel moans around the balls in his mouth. Max feels insurmountably pleased at the response he elicits, licking his lips, and decides…Well. He’s been curious, and the others seem to very much enjoy it…

Max tugs on Nathaniel’s hair, hard enough to get him to pull back from his work. “I think that’s enough foreplay. You may now start on my cock.”

“Th-thanks,” Nathaniel slurs out between sounds of pleasure, as Max finally lets him start sucking his dick. The second he wraps his mouth around Max’s member, he starts moaning, the sounds barely muffled by the cock.

“You really _are_ a bit of a slut,” the programmer finds himself saying bemusedly, breathlessly, as his gaze goes to half-mast. Having someone’s mouth wrapped around his cock feels _incredible_. And watching the other’s bruised lips wrapped around his cock is also incredibly enjoyable.

He tugs a bit on Nathaniel’s hair once more, and then allows himself to rock into the other’s mouth. Yes, he can see why the other’s so very much enjoyed using Nathaniel. It was a little this side of mind-blowing, especially the way Nathaniel could swallow up his entire length so easily, the slick heat and suction. And the way he used his _tongue_ , it made Max’s toes curl in pleasure.

“C-can one of you grab the camera from me?” Max finds himself panting out. He’s trembling all over, and no doubt, his camerawork is equally as shaky and effected. “I’m, I’m having a hard time fucking into his mouth and filming at once.”

“I’ll do it!” Adrien offers in a chipper chirp, quick to stand and grab the camera from Max’s shaky fingers. They fumble a beat, before the model grips the device properly in hand.

“Thank you,” the programmer pants with a wane smile at the blond, who just grins back at him with a wink.

“Sure thing! Leave it to me. Go and enjoy yourself, Max,” Adrien says, both kind and cheeky at once. And, oh, Max _definitely_ will.

* * *

Adrien films a bit of Nathaniel swallowing Max’s cock. The tech wiz doesn’t have an impressive dick, though it’s about average sized, he thinks. A miracle it’s not too small, considering how short and thin Max actually is, though he’s filled out since he hit puberty and became a hero.

Hard to keep being scrawny running around and helping fight villains, after all. Adrien’s sure Pegasus’ fans are _very_ grateful for Max filling out into his hero costume and growing into his looks.

Honestly, _all_ of them have grown into their looks. They were all cute and on this side of charming, when they first met, as young teenagers. Now, they’ve all grown up, and everyone’s turned out to be handsome.

Adrien isn’t exactly sure what he is, in terms of sexuality. But he sure as hell can appreciate his male friends as being very delectable specimens in and out of their hero suits. Especially out of them. _Especially_ out of all their clothing in general.

Seriously, he never knew Luka pretty much had a python for a dick, or that Kim wasn’t just bragging about his size for show. And their abs? If Adrien had the time and energy, he wouldn’t mind licking every crease of them.

As it stands, the model pans over the scene they make, landing where Marc is standing and pounding away. They both had such insane stamina, it was actually a little awe-inspiring. No doubt they had a very wild and active sex life, considering they’ve went at it nonstop this entire time and three orgasms into everything, and they’re still standing.

Well, mostly standing. Poor Nathaniel looks liable to collapse at any second, but is still stubbornly trying to suck down the dicks in both his holes. It’s phenomenal shit. He should get a medal for all he’s done for them, because _damn_ , Adrien’s sure only professional porn stars would be able to keep going this far in.

Adrien’s pretty much lost all sense of time, at this point. Everything’s happened in a whirlwind, and there’s been so much cumming, it’s hard to keep count, much less keep track of time. At any rate, Nathaniel’s on his, like, fourth or fifth round already.

It’s all very impressive. If the whole comic book thing doesn’t end up working out, Marc and Nathaniel could become porn stars. Though Adrien has one hundred percent certainty they’re going to keep publishing their comics, considering how popular their comic is, and the high demand for Ladybug and Chat Noir related merchandise in Paris and France at large.

But he can still dream… Marc and Nathaniel being porn stars has been a dream he’s liked to go back to when frustrated and in need of release.

…Actually, considering the frequency he’s imagined his male friends having sex, and the fact that he always defaults to them when jacking off, he’s _definitely_ not straight. Being a part of this gangbang only reinforces that. Adrien’s never come so hard in his _life_. And he’s still trying to beat down the stirrings of a third boner.

The model shakes his head a bit to focus back on his task. Right. He’s the cameraman. Max, and the others, are counting on him to do a good job filming all of this. For them to re-watch later, and maybe to give a copy to Nino and Ivan as well, since they were in committed relationships and couldn’t make it for this.

The air is thick with the smell of sex and sweat, full of the harmony of pants and grunts and the sound of flesh meeting flesh. As time’s gone on, Adrien’s noticed how much more frantic and wetter the noises they’ve all made during all this. Nathaniel’s hole is sounding like someone churning butter, the amount of slick in him and the ferocity of the cocks pounding into his sloppy insides. Poor guy hasn’t stopped sweating, either, entire body covered in a sheen of sweat that makes his pale skin glow under the lights.

He still looks gorgeous, like this, though. Looks perfect bent over and used, sweating and trembling and whining, his pretty cock hard and leaking, swinging and bobbing between his legs as he’s railed. There’s already bruises blooming on his pale hips, after having so many of them grab onto his hips for dear life as they fucked him. His perfect little bubble butt is reddened from just how hard their hips have slammed into it.

Overall, Nathaniel looks like a complete wreck. It’s _really_ fucking hot.

Adrien pads over with silent steps to the birthday boy’s back end. Kim is standing and watching Marc work at Nathaniel’s hole up close, from over the writer’s shoulder. He has a hungry look on his face as he does so, running a hand idly through Marc’s feather-like hair.

Marc meanwhile is fucking into Nathaniel, cock squelching and cum dripping out of his hole with every thrust. Adrien makes sure to zoom in on the sight as Marc chuckles and says, “Pretty much everyone’s used your hole, baby. Your ass is like a bucket for our cum. It’s going to gush out like a faucet when we’re done with you.” The redhead whines and sobs around Max’s member, his cock letting out a steady _drip-drip-drip_ of precum.

Kim grabs Marc’s hips and starts to rub his lube-covered cock against Marc’s ass, in-between his cheeks. “You’ve got such a small and perky ass. Wild how you can fuck your boyfriend without stopping, with how skinny you are,” he notes, dribbling lube over the other’s ass, turning Marc’s back and behind into a slick mess.

“Thanks. Glad to know my ass is appreciated,” Marc smirks after giving a breathless laugh. “I’m not letting you fuck my hole considering the prep time, hot stuff, but why don’t you use me to help you out a bit…?” he ends in a purr, looking over his shoulder to leer at Kim.

The Vietnamese teen smiles toothily down at Marc. “Don’t mind if I do.” Kim starts rutting his cock between Marc’s ass cheeks, with a low, “ _Yeah, baby_.”

He humps and rubs his cock against the other’s ass, as Marc fucks into Nathaniel. He fucks in deep and hard, the redhead moving with each thrust, trembling all over like a newborn lamb. Marc quickly wraps his arms around Nathaniel, all but bent over and hugging Nathaniel, to keep the redhead from collapsing on him.

Kim bends over and presses tight against Marc’s back, holding the petite artist up by one hand splayed against his flat stomach. The jock grinds against Marc’s ass, the other hand holding tight to Marc’s hip.

“Fuck, baby, I’m almost there. Hold on. We’re almost there,” Marc pants, emerald eyes going hazy and arms locked tight around his boyfriend. Bent over as he is, his thrusts are short and jerky, almost grinding his dick against the other’s guts. “Let’s cum together, okay? Okay, baby?” Nathaniel answers with a whine around Max’s cock in his mouth.

Kim lets go of Marc’s hip to snake his hand around, wrapping it around Nathaniel’s circumcised cock and tugging at it as he keeps sliding his member against Marc’s lubed ass.

This is enough. The artist whimpers and cums from Kim’s hand, splattering the wood paneled floor with his seed in an arc. His hole flutters and clenches around Marc, who fills him up with a groan, slowing his dirty grind.

Marc just clutches onto his boyfriend and buries his face against then other’s sweaty back, panting and sweating, even as Kim keeps on grinding his dick between his cheeks.

“You’re not done yet. I’m still close,” Max pants out, yanking at Nathaniel’s hair, eliciting a reedy whine. “Finish what you’ve started.”

The redhead takes a few seconds to gather himself from his post-orgasm high, before he’s working back at Max’s cock, bobbing his head.

Adrien is about to move over to the front, when Marc speaks again. “Kim. You—you shouldn’t waste your cum on my back. Fill him up with a final load.”

Kim gives a wild laugh, hips stuttering. “Alright. Fucking _God_ , you’re such a hot twink. Didn’t think you’d be such a top. Hey, Lu—”

“I’ve got him,” the musician says, getting to his feet and helping grab onto Marc to keep him steady. The older guides the younger dark-haired teen away from his boyfriend, Kim still holding Nathaniel up, muscles taut and sweat beading on his brow as he keeps his awkward position.

As Marc’s led away, Kim steps forwards and sheaths himself into Nathaniel, the writer lowered gently to the ground by Luka. Nathaniel starts to choke on his sobs and the cock in his mouth, and a panicked Max slides out of the other with a terrified squeak and, “ _OhfuckI’msorry_ ” that’s very un-Max-like.

“J-Just cum on his face,” Marc offers shakily from the floor. “He’ll enjoy it. Won’t you, baby? Don’t you like getting a hot load of cum splattered all over your face?” Nathaniel pants and drools and nods his head.

Kim, holding Nathaniel up, starts to snap his hips forwards. Nathaniel promptly moans loud enough to rattle the windows. If his throat isn’t destroyed from all the deepthroating, it’ll be from his volume alone.

Adrien quickly runs to the front to watch Max pump himself to completion. “Nnngh…!” the tech wiz wheezes out, as he spills his seed all over the other’s face. It seems like he tries to aim for Nathaniel’s mouth, who opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out to catch as much as possible.

Max’s load of cum mostly lands around the redhead’s mouth and chin, some splattering on his cheeks, and both of them moan, Max’s high-pitched and Nathaniel’s half a sob. The redhead looking completely blissed out, panting and dazed. There’s cum all over his mouth and chin, alongside drool, and tears slick down his cheeks.

“He looks good, covered in cum,” Adrien notes lightly with a laugh. He never knew the ahegao face was an actual Thing in real life. Now, he knows. He makes sure to take good footage of it, for future reference.

“Stunning,” Max praises, stepping back from the redhead, and Nathaniel whimpers at the compliment, panting and attempting to lick up the cum dribbling past his lips.

With Nathaniel no longer at the risk of choking, Kim starts ramming into the other with furious, almost desperate movements. Quick and building and feverish. The buff teen grunts and growls like an animal in heat as he ruts against Nathaniel, the slap and squelch of flesh on flesh loud and filling the room alongside the redhead’s cries.

Nathaniel starts drooling more, tears building and falling down his face. He’s a non-stop waterfall of moans and keens, completely losing his ability to form words, much less syllables. His cries get louder, a steady and wild, “ _ah-aH-AH-AHHHH_ ”.

They’re close. So close. They’re on the knife’s edge of unraveling completely.

Adrien is quick to run over and capture it all, every second of it, of the primal way the two are fucking.

While this had started as a group effort and show, the big finale was all Kim and Nathaniel. There were definitely no complaints from any of them over it. There was something ridiculously and distinctly hot in watching the smallest of them being taken so thoroughly by the biggest and most muscular member of their group.

The redhead is now fully sobbing, in-between loud and broken moans that don’t stop, just get higher and reedier. If he gets and louder and more high-pitched in his sounds of pleasure, it’ll be at a frequency only dogs can hear.

Kim presses himself tight against the petite teen’s back, arms wrapped around the other in a bear hug—literally the only thing that’s keeping Nathaniel standing, as his legs have finally fully buckled—while fucking into Nathaniel.

It’s like the redhead is a ragdoll of some sort, going completely lax as giving one final ear-splitting keen as Kim fills him up with a last load with a low moan. The jock gives a few final thrusts, cock squelching and Nathaniel’s hole oozing mixed cum and lube all the while.

Kim slowly lowers them to the floor, panting like he’s run a marathon and still sheathed inside the other, and Nathaniel all but collapses in the puddle of his own cum. He’s got his ass in the air, cheek pressed against the wood-paneled floor, as he drools and whimpers and shakes all the while. Completely and utterly fucked into oblivion.

Kim’s thighs quiver as he keeps himself half-propped up, so he doesn’t completely crush his partner with his weight, and lets out a sigh as he buries his face against Nathaniel’s shoulder. The rest of them gather around the two collapsed on the ground, wide-eyed and hushed, a feeling of awe and respect falling upon them.

“How many loads was that?” Luka asks quietly, gently carding his fingers through Kim’s hair, which is nowhere near his normally gelled-up hairstyle any longer. Kim shakes his head and raises it from Nathaniel’s shoulder, but the older teen doesn’t stop in petting the buff teen’s hair.

“Six,” Max pants the number out quickly, “Ah, one from… both Adrien and Luka…And two each from Marc and Kim…That makes six in total.”

The musician gives a low whistle. “Six? Well, goddamn. That’s quite a bit of cum.”

“That’s really amazing,” Adrien praises, bright and genuine. “Seriously! Six whole loads! Man, and you managed to last most of the time, too.” It’s honestly a miracle Nathaniel hadn’t collapsed halfway through, and held out until the end, when his body was physically incapable of going any longer.

“Yeah, you did a great job, baby,” Marc tells his boyfriend warmly, settling down next to him with a grunt before petting the other’s sweat-drenched hair. “You lasted for so long! Honestly, it’s a record.”

“You were absolutely incredible,” Max nods along, crouching down with a water bottle. “Here, time to rehydrate and rest. You more than deserve it.”

The group of them shower the birthday boy with praises, Nathaniel panting with a blissed out expression, still coming down from his high and the adrenaline of their long fuck session. The six of them settle in, casual as all can be, like this was natural and happened often.

Kim was still holding onto Nathaniel all the while, but turned them both to lie on their sides, breathing heavily. He was still sheathed inside the redhead, probably having completely forgotten that they were still connected in that way.

Max stands up and goes to his sleeping bag. He returns with a packet of baby wipes from his things, settling by Nathaniel’s head. He takes some out and carefully tries to help wipe up the redhead’s face from his dried up cum with a soft apology and sheepish smile. The artist just chuckles breathlessly back, eyes going half-lidded at the attention.

Max takes the package of baby wipes and starts passing them around to the others to get themselves cleaned up. Adrien grabs some gratefully to help clean up the lingering cum and spit all over his face, as well as his chest and thighs being splattered with his seed. The package is passed around until it gets back to the owner. The dark-skinned teen grabs extra wipes, gesturing towards Nathaniel’s body, shuffling close so he can clean up the other’s cum-splattered chest from when he fell onto his own load on the floor.

After five minutes—which consisted of a wipe-down and a water break for the two finishers, including friendly pats and encouraging comments— Marc finally takes the reigns by clapping his hands together.

“Great job, boys! You all did fantastic, and hung in there. I think we’ve officially managed to fuck Nath’s brains out,” the other says cheerily, eyes gleaming as bright as his toothy smile. “Honestly, I think you all did fantastic, and I’m sure Nath is more than grateful for it.”

From the floor, the redhead hums and nods, giving a thumbs up to the air.

“But, I believe we have one final thing we need to do,” the writer, and proclaimed top of the tops, says. “Kim, move you and Nath back in the original position you were in before.”

“Uh… ‘kay,” the jock grunts, looking confused, but complying. Nathaniel gives a low whine as he’s manhandled and jostled back into place, face on the floor and ass in the air, too exhausted to keep himself propped up with his arms.

Marc smirks, emerald eyes glittering. “Adrien, c’mere and film it when Kim pulls out. Everyone, gather ‘round. Look at the culmination of all your hard work.”

The boys do as ordered, gathering around the pair. Adrien makes sure to keep everything in frame, knowing that this was the perfect ending money shot. Kim slowly pulls out, Nathaniel whimpering all the while, and they watch as six loads of cum sit inside of Nathaniel’s ass like a boy-juice milkshake. Kim’s dick is covered in lube and their mingled jizz, slick and glistening under the lights.

It’s fascinating, watching the cum start to slowly drip out of the redhead’s puffy and abused hole. Every time Nathaniel’s hole clenches, more drops of the cumulated cum spurt and gush out, dripping down his ass and balls and onto the wood paneling.

“Don’t bother trying to clean his hole. Our cum’s gonna be gushing out for the next few minutes, at least,” Marc shakes his head at Max with a smile, who still has the package of wipes in hand.

“Yeah, he looks like he’ll be dripping for _hours_ ,” Adrien says with some awe behind the lens.

“He might not be able to get it all out until tomorrow,” Luka notes.

“Well, he _did_ take six loads. That’s a lot. Look, Nath’s even got a little bit of a belly from it,” Marc giggles, pressing gently against his love’s stomach and rubbing it. “Do you feel that, baby? You feel all of our cum in you, sitting in your scrambled guts?”

“Mhm,” Nathaniel manages to hum out, whimpering when Marc presses against his stomach. More cum starts to gush out of his abused hole with the motion. The writer grins toothily, shuffling over to his boyfriend’s side, settling down and putting Nathaniel’s head in his lap.

“You almost look like you have a little baby bump,” Marc coos, rubbing a thumb over one of Nathaniel’s cheekbones. “We’ve breeded you so well, darling. So full, so sexy.” The birthday boy buries his head further into Marc’s lap, ears red as he whines. The writer smirks, something fond and proud, and languidly threads a hand through Nathaniel’s hair soothingly.

The others nod along, praises slipping past their lips as they settle themselves back on the ground, gathered around the birthday boy once more.

“His hole looks like its gaping…it’s like we broke him wide open. Is he going to be able to go back to normal?” Adrien asks, fascinated and concerned in equal halves.

“Don’t worry. He’ll be gaping for a bit, maybe a few days. But he’s fine,” Marc says languidly, still running his hand through his boyfriend’s hair.

“I don’t think he’ll be walking at all until next week,” Luka says bemusedly, propping his chin on his raised knee with a smile. “We fucked him six ways to Sunday.”

“Yeah, how’s he gonna get around?” Kim asks with a snort, sitting cross-legged and looking absolutely exhausted.

“Hm. Maybe I can carry him?” the writer offers with a laugh.

“Not very practical,” Max notes with a small smile, looking over at Adrien. The blond suddenly realizes that he’s been filming this entire time, and passes the camera back to the other. The dark-skinned teen takes it and clicks the camera off with finality.

“I would suggest a wheelchair, if it wouldn’t make people ask questions,” Luka offers, looking around the group with bright blue eyes. “But I don’t think we want people asking questions…"

Nathaniel makes a loud, muffled noise, before shifting slightly, raising his head from Marc’s lap. His voice is raspy, shot to hell and back, barely there. “We can say things got wild and I got dared, or something.”

“Hell no! If you say you did it ‘cuz of a dare, Alix would gut me with a plastic spoon!” Kim collapses on his back with a laugh, perpendicular to the redhead. “But _damn_ , Nath… Ten out of ten, would recommend for another gangbang. Fucking fantastic.”

Marc giggles, and Adrien finds himself snorting, and Max sputters, and Luka gives an amused chuckle. Nathaniel just yells into Marc’s lap like one might a pillow, Marc’s giggling turning into full-blown laughter.

The laughter was infectious, spreading across all of them, until they were all laughing like brain-dead idiots. As if they were having a normal sleepover and telling dumb jokes, not literally finished from having a hot gangbang. Orgy. Whatever the hell they ended up having. A sexy and sweaty fuck-pile is probably an apt description.

Eventually, their laughter peters out, but not without a few false stops and starts. Luka is the first to recover, standing up and grabbing Nathaniel’s sleepover gear. He kneels down, helping Marc re-arrange Nathaniel to be comfortable. No doubt, Luka’s big brother-slash-paternal instincts finally kicked in.

An actual pillow is placed between the birthday boy’s head and Marc’s lap, and Luka carefully places a blanket around the petite boy’s shoulders. They leave Nathaniel partially uncovered, from the waist down, so his ass can slowly drip out all their collective cum.

“Well, this was a great experience,” Luka hums, all languid and chill, completely rolling with it as per the Luka Couffaine brand.

“Yeah! Kind of wild this is how I lost my virginity,” Adrien admits, eyes wide as the realization dawns on him. “Man, I don’t think _anyone_ will actually believe me if I tell them how, exactly.”

Kim snorts violently. “Yeah, no shit, dude! You lost it in a gangbang with your pals!”

“Having sex with six people for your first…That’s ambitious,” Luka chuckles with a boyish and crooked grin that makes Adrien’s heart trip in his chest. Damn you Luka, and your sexy smile…

“Which is why I’m not going to claim I lost my own virginity here, unless I want to impress someone,” Max offers up dryly. “I don’t know who I would want to impress, with such a…fun fact. But it’s there, just in case.”

“I mean, if you want an actual first time…” Kim drawls with a leer at Max, wiggling his eyebrows. The dark-skinned boy rolls his eyes dramatically, throwing his packet of baby wipes at the Vietnamese teen’s face, who yelps. “Hey! It was a nice offer!”

“I’ll think about it,” the techie deadpans dryly, causing Nathaniel to wheeze and Marc to cackle. Luka just covers his smile with his hand, and Adrien bites his lips to keep his mirth down. The banter between Max and Kim was always funny as hell to watch.

“Think about it later. I don’t think any of us can cum another drop,” Luka sighs with a shake of his head. “We’re all beat, too.”

“ _You’re_ beat? My boyfriend nearly died during this!” Marc says jokingly, rubbing said boyfriend’s back.

“And what a way to go!” Kim hoots, slapping a hand on the ground.

“Yeah,” Nathaniel rasps out, with his completely shot voice.

“Baby, you’re not getting any sex until you’ve recovered from this fuck-a-thon,” Marc says in an even and serious voice, rubbing Nathaniel’s back. “I don’t want you to _literally_ die on me from sex, okay, honeypie?”

“Mmm’kay,” the redhead manages to say, before giving a nearly silent yawn.

“I think it’s time for bed,” Luka sighs, clapping his hands together. “C’mon, up and at ‘em. Marc, I’ll get you your things.”

“Thanks, Luka, dear,” Marc smiles, soft and grateful, up at the older teen.

“Alright, Mom,” Kim jokes, not bothering to stand, instead literally rolling himself to his previous spot where his things were.

Adrien and Max exchange a look—Adrien bemused and Max fondly exasperated—before they both get to their feet with wobbly legs. They, along with Luka, actually walk back to their old spots. Luka scoops up Marc’s things, as promised, and deposits them next to the writer.

Adrien only bothers to put on his robe, Luka shoves on his boxers, and Max pulled his pants on a while ago, still fully clothed. Kim just wraps himself in his blanket, instantly out like a light. And as the other settle—Marc cuddling his boyfriend, Adrien double-checking his futon, Luka just wrapping himself in his blanket, and Max entering his sleeping bag—they all drift off to sleep near instantly from exhaustion.

A gangbang apparently takes a _lot_ out of you. Who knew? Now Adrien does, and he doesn’t regret the experience. He sleeps soundly, dead to the world when he closes his eyes.

* * *

Kim wakes up bright and early from his internal alarm clock rousing him. He blinks his eyes, squinting them at the dawn’s light filtering through the living room’s curtains. Even without a watch, he knows it’s five a.m., since that’s the time he always wakes for his jogs.

He feels like he’s ran a marathon and swam a full meet and fought an Akuma as Roi Singe, all back-to-back. In other words, he feels exhausted as _shit_.

He turns to squint at his surroundings, and suddenly remembers. Oh. Right. The whole ‘sleepover’ deal, which was just a thinly veiled plan to help Nathaniel live out his kinky fantasies and get gang banged.

Heh. It was a good time. A _real_ good time. Kim hasn’t came that hard in his entire _life_ , he thinks. Not even when him and Ondine had that fling.

It should concern him that fucking his friends felt a hundred times better than fucking a pretty girl he was friends with for years, but hey. He learned a helluva lot, last night. Apparently, his lack of straightness was one of them.

And to think, he’d only been curious about fucking a guy, before all this…

Kim stifles a yawn and looks around himself. He almost expects him to be the only one up, considering he always wakes up at dawn for his morning runs. But Luka’s sitting up, legs crossed, looking like he was…meditating?

Well, the guy _did_ live on a boat. And his Mom was pretty much a pirate. Makes sense he would wake up at morning light, too.

Luka opens his eyes, and smiles back at him, lazy and kind. Kim smiles back, hauling himself to sit up and slowly stretching his arms above his head.

The musician gets on his feet, gesturing down to the area Kim thinks the kitchen is in. Yeah, he’s up for some food. Maybe coffee, first. He fees exhausted enough, he thinks he needs it.

It’s less awkward than he expects, silently making coffee with one of the guys he was in a gangbang with. It helps that Luka’s his friend, and uber chill. Like, too chill. Heh. Fucking weed boy…

The two just sit and drink their coffee. For once, Kim’s too tired to really make conversation, too tired to be jittery and needing to get up and go. He had a ton of physical activity anyways, with all the fucking. He can take a break from his morning jog, just this once.

The two try to quietly riffle through the fridge for breakfast. Luka seems to know what he’s doing, grabbing the eggs and milk. Kim just grabs the OJ with a shrug, and tries to find out if these white folk had a rice cooker, or he’d have to make rice the hard way.

After poking through the cabinets, Kim finds the rice and rice cooker, much to his relief. Actually, it makes sense the Kurtzbergs had one. Rice is Kosher, after all, and a good base dish to eat with a lot of things.

The two work in tandem, muttering in low tones to each other, in an attempt to keep the noise down so they don’t wake the others. They help each other navigate the unfamiliar kitchen. Luka passes him a wooden spoon from the jar with all the cooking utensils by the stove, and Kim finds the flour for Luka, and it’s a good process. Luka’s soon got a pan full of fluffy scrambled eggs and pancakes sizzling hot and fresh on a gridle, and Kim’s got the rice ready. Plus, he’s steamed some vegetables he found in the freezer, since there wasn’t any pickled vegetables just lying around.

Overall, they’ve got a decent setup. Popping in some slices of bread in the toaster to finish it all off, and they’ve got enough food ready to feed all of them.

“If they end up wanting to just eat cereal after all the work we’ve put through, I swear to God…” Kim huffs, and Luka laughs softly.

“Don’t worry. I don’t think they’re rude enough to turn their noses up at a free, home-cooked meal,” the older teen assures him quietly, and Kim sighs, finding himself relax.

“Yeah, you got a point,” the jock smiles faintly. “Hell, I think they’d all cry at us having made ‘em breakfast. Minus maybe Max.”

Luka just smirks at him, leaning against the counter and crossing his arms. “You say that like Max isn’t over the moon every time you do something for him.”

Kim rolls his eyes playfully and shoves at the other’s shoulders. “Oh, fuck _off_.”

“Make me,” Luka responds lightly.

Kim boxes the other in against the countertop with a smirk, enjoying how he was slightly taller and much bulkier than the other. Luka may have the bigger dick, but Kim? Kim could bend him over if he wanted to—

“No fucking on the kitchen counters. That’s _unsanitary_ ,” Max says, obnoxiously loud. Kim turns to look at his best friend, who has his nose wrinkled in disgust. It’s a cute look on him.

“Why not? We’re already done making breakfast,” Kim shoots back, just to be obstinate. He knows Max hates it, but loves it, at the same time.

“If you two get cum in our food, I wouldn’t hesitate to kill you where you stand,” Max deadpans, stepping towards him to look at the stove. “Oh! This all looks very lovely.”

“Help yourself,” Luka smiles beatifically, managing to shove Kim off him. The jock steps back with a roll of his eyes, but feels a smile creeping on his lips, anyways.

“Breakfast…?” Adrien yawns, stumbling into the kitchen and rubbing at his eyes. He’s still wearing that bathrobe of his, which is loosely tied and almost hanging right off his shoulders. He looks like a fucking movie star—or more accurately, the main lead in a porno. Before Kim can get too much of a good look, the blond straightens the robe and tightens the sash, closing it. Next to him, a look of disappointment flashes across Luka’s face, before he wipes it away to grab Adrien a plate.

The four of them sit and eat in the four-seater kitchen table. It’s nice, sitting and eating together, and not as chaotic as Kim expects it to be. Maybe he’s just used to his own family being a fucking zoo in the mornings. Or during any meal, really. A constant battle to see who got the biggest portions, the younger kids whining about not wanting to eat their veggies all the while, their parents hounding everyone for their bad manners even if it was the same old shit every day.

Adrien is probably the sleepiest of them, but after he starts eating food, he starts to perk up. Soon enough he’s the liveliest at the table, like an excited puppy with new owners, beaming like the sun. Poor guy’s probably not used to having company at breakfast. His dickhead of a dad barely gives him the time of day as is…

“The food’s so good! Who made it?” the blond chirps, somehow managing to clear his plate between chattering to the rest of them like a sugar-high kid.

“I did the eggs and pancakes,” Luka nods with a fond smile at Adrien. “I usually do breakfast at my house, so…”

“I did the rice and veggies,” Kim shrugs. “And toast, but you just pop that shit in the toaster.”

“Wow! You both know how to cook? That’s amazing!” the blond gushes, wiggling in his seat. The fact that he was so goddamn genuine about his compliments, his sheer excitement was…heart warming. If a little misplaced.

“All I did was use a rice cooker and follow the instructions on the veggie packet,” Kim shrugs again, scratching sheepishly at his cheek. “It’s, like, basic shit.”

“That’s more than I can manage!” Adrien insists with a laugh. “I would’ve burned the whole damn kitchen down, I bet!”

“Cooking is a very important skill to have, no matter your level. And believe me, I’ve tried making rice before,” Max starts, a dark look on his face. “It…bested me.”

“Dude. It’s _rice_ ,” Kim says, trying not to laugh in his best friend’s face. He’s saved from pissing Max off further from a yell that cuts through the conversation.

“ _Y’all bitches better not’ve eaten the entire damn kitchen…!”_ Marc calls from the living room. Kim finds himself laughing at Marc acting like an asshole, because it was just—so fucking rare. (Marc was an angel most of the time. Though that apparently didn’t extend at all to his sex life. Holy _shit_ , was Marc a kinky fuck and good at dirty talk.)

He’s not the only one finding it funny. Luka is laughing along, and Max looks like he’s fighting a losing battle with his own mirth, and Adrien looks like the surprised pikachu meme.

The writer pops his head in after two minutes, a plate balanced in each hand, the steam wafting from the food. “I gotta give Nath breakfast in bed. You good in here?”

“We’re good. Go and feed Nath. He must be starving,” Luka waves him off, with massive big brother energy.

“Alright. Thanks for the food!” Marc chirps, before turning and leaving again.

* * *

Marc’s a little surprised at his friends taking initiative to make breakfast for everyone.

Maybe he shouldn’t have. Luka had massive dad energy, seemed like the type to fuss over everyone and make them meals, like he would for his own family. Kim’s help was a bit of a surprise—his influence in the dishes obvious—but not unwelcome. Athlete, so he must wake up early. Must’ve felt bad watching Luka cook alone, or maybe took the initiative himself to join in.

Either way, Marc now doesn’t have to worry about feeing his boyfriend. He sticks to the pancakes for Nathaniel—who always had a massive sweet tooth—plus eggs. It would probably be easier on the other’s throat to eat the steamed vegetables and eggs, but Nathaniel deserved a little comfort food, after the sheer amount of fucking he survived last night.

Marc makes sure to feed Nathaniel alongside eating his own plate. His boyfriend couldn’t really…sit down. Which made sense. So they had to re-orient themselves where Nathaniel was spread out on his side as Marc fed him forkfuls of pancake and scrambled eggs, like he was an ancient ruler being delicately fed grapes, or something.

After breakfast, the rest of the boys settle back into the living room to change and pack up their things. Time’s a ticking, after all, before Nathaniel’s father came back and they all had to leave. It’d be best for them all to be properly clothed again and wipe away all evidence of their little sexy slumber party.

“I’ll send you all your copies of the filmed gangbang,” Max tells them, in the most serious and logical way possible, that completely contrasted with the strangeness of his statement. He didn’t even flinch, or blush. Probably far past that stage, considering he filmed and participated in it.

“Um…You…You sure?” Adrien asks hesitantly, wringing his hands together. “I—I might not—it could be hard for me to have a copy….”

“I promise you, Adrien, I’ll make sure to give you the most secure copy possible,” Max says, placing a hand on Adrien’s shoulder with a crooked little smile. “I’m a programmer, after all. I know what I’m doing.”

“If not, I’m sure you can come watch the sex tape with one of us. I wouldn’t mind the company,” Luka offers to the blond with a wink. Adrien startles, staring back at the musician with a rosy blush on his cheeks and wide, emerald eyes. Maybe the model wasn’t as oblivious to Luka’s affections anymore, after the musician lavished him in attention during their sexcapades.

“Yeah, same!” Kim agrees, a hand on his hip, the other giving a thumbs up. “Hell, we should do this again some other time! I think we all enjoyed it.”

“Nath pretty much lost all brain function. It might take him a few days. Or weeks,” Marc giggles, while his boyfriend groans and weakly punches him in the side with the glare of a disgruntled kitten. Marc just smiles and leans down to leave a sweet peck on the other’s lips in apology.

“Well, he won’t be able to walk for a few days, either,” Luka says with a grin. “Let’s give him a much-needed rest to recover.”

“Either way, thank you all for being a part of this!” Marc tells the group warmly, as he looks across his friends. “It was a great time, and I think we all got a little closer from it, huh?”

The rest of them snort as his joke, and Kim laughs. “Hah! Yeah, you could say that again!”

Nathaniel gives them all a wink and a pair of finger guns, voice totally shot as he says, “Thanks. I’ll cross it off my bucket list.”

“You heard the man. He’ll cross it off his bucket list,” Marc repeats with a smile. “Anyways, I’ve gotta get Nath in bed before his dad finds him like this and chops my dick off for almost breaking his son’s ass. I’ll text you all later!”

* * *

Marc does, in fact, text them all later in their secret ‘slumber party’ chat that they’d set up since the start of it all.

It was just the five participants. Nino and Ivan were automatically off the table, because they were in committed and monogamous relationships

Max did some funky coding stuff and made it so their chat and messages were all untraceable. Somehow. Luka doesn’t question it, since Max is pretty much a wizard when it came to anything related to technology. The guy created a literal A.I. robot at thirteen, with minimal resources. And then later found a way to give Markov his own android body that was incredibly life-like. Markov now had an identity and a job! Wild shit.

So, Marc gives them updates on how Nathaniel is doing in their chat. Nathaniel apparently was passed out the first full day, playing sick. It helped cover his completely shot voice and inability to get out of bed, which lasted the full week, as Luka had predicted.

They all pass around the possibility of giving a tape to Nino and Ivan. Both of them were shit at keeping secrets, so they’d no doubt get leaked to their girlfriends if asked. Mylene wasn’t a problem, since she was rather quiet and a good ally, but Alya…was a bit of a gossip. If she ever saw the tape—or knew of its existence—they could kiss their anonymity goodbye.

They take a vote on it. Adrien and Kim are up for sharing it with the two boys that were left out, while the rest of them veto it out of practicality, pointing out the flaws.

Max’s assessment of the situation is this: _If nothing else, we should wait until we know how the girls stand on such an issue later. If they ask, maybe we can show Nino and Ivan part of the tape, or only tell them there is one. Until then, we keep this locked down._

Marc keeps them updated on Nathaniel between taking care of him and still going to school. The artist was still trying to keep up with commissions. Or so Marc says. Hard to tell, when Nathaniel himself wasn’t a part of the group chat, so he could give updates himself.

One day, though, he gets added to the chat.

**Max** has added **Nath** to **Operation Super Sexy Slumber Party TM**

Max: Who the fuck changed the chat back to the original dumb operation name?

Marc: …

Max: You whore.

Nath: hey

Marc: hey

Kim: HEYYYAAA

Marc: Im a daddy dom, get it right

Nath: akldjlas

Marc: alsdj

Adrien: lmao

Luka: welcome to the chat nath

Nath: thank

Kim: whats up dude

Luka: hows it going?

Adrien: I hope you’re okay!

Nath: o

Nath: im good

Well, that’s relieving to know.

Luka enjoyed the hell out of the experience of their little slumber party, for sure. But the worrywart part of him felt a little guilty that they literally made their friend collapse and be unable to walk for a week. Despite Marc’s constant assurances that Nathaniel was fine, and very much enjoyed the experience.

Still, it’s good to see Nathaniel’s bounced back. Since Luka doesn’t go to school with any of them anymore, it’s not like he’d be able to physically see him soon. But the chat was enough, for now, to assuage his worries.

Kim: nice

Adrien: Nice!

Adrien: :)

Marc: So bby

Marc: Any thots on ur personal bday bash?

Kim: yeah thots?

Max: Didn’t know we had some whores in this house-

Max: Oh wait.

Nath: AKLJDFSAL

Kim: SKSKSK

Marc: I M

Adrien: WHEEZE

Luka: ROFLMAO XD

Marc: Cursed

Max: Cursed.

Luka: wow

Luka: yallre mean

Nath: LAKJDSLA

Adrien: Rip

Nath: i had war flashbacks tbh

Luka: noooo not my fellow scene bi :(

Luka: rawr xD roflcopter nya

Luka snorts and wheezes, knowing he was going to get a wild reaction from everyone. And he wasn’t disappointed.

Nath: N O

Marc: NO

Kim: SKSKSKSK

Adrien: akldfja

Marc: GOD

Marc: NO

Marc: I THINK I JUST TOOK PSYCHIC DAMAGE

Luka: ;(

Max: *gun emoji*

Max: Perish.

Marc: Enough memeing u fucks

Marc: Let my mans speak

Nath: :0

Nath: gasp

Luka: ok take it away keyboard cat

Max:

Adrien: WHEEZE

Kim: SKSKSKSK

Nath: I

Marc: *gun emoji*

Marc: Shunt your gotdang mouth

Marc: Let my boi speak!!!

Adrien: Let *clap emoji* him *clap emoji* speak *clap emoji*

Luka: srry

Luka: go on nath

Nath: idk anymore

Adrien: :(

Luka: :(

Kim: :(

Marc: Nooooo haha ur so sexy ;(

Nath:

Nath: ok I speak

Marc: ;)

Kim: whipped

Nath: fuck yeah bby ;)

Nath: he whip me real good

Max: In my Good Christian Minecraft Server?

Adrien: LMAO

Kim: sksksk

Nath: wont work on me im jewish >:)

Max:

Max: carry on

Adrien: Ok so whips and chains excite nath

Adrien: Good 2 kno

Nath: u kno it <3

Marc: My bby is v kinky

Marc: like

Marc: im sure yall noticed

Kim: o yea

Adrien: *eyes emoji*

Luka: we noticed

Kim: ;)

Max: Very much so.

Marc: So babe

Marc: Take it away

Nath: thnx 4 the other day boys I rlly loved it <333

Adrien: no prob!

Kim: good

Kim: ;)

Luka: glad u did

Max: It’s no problem.

Marc: Anything else

Marc: ?

Kim: *eyes emoji*

Kim: ooo hes typing

Adrien: *eyes emoji*

Luka: *eyes emoji*

Marc: ;)

Nath: mmmm, taking 2 cocks at once fills me up so good and makes my guts all scrambled. Plus getting face fucked and my cock sucked at the same time? You boys spoil me <3

Marc: Anytime baby <3

Luka: aw that’s sweet

Kim: yeah

Adrien: ofc!

Kim: anything 4 our fav cockslut

Adrien: I'd use my dad's whole fortune just to spoil you guys

Nath: awwwww

Max: H

Max: How do I say something that isn't lacking in comparison-

Kim: sksksks

Adrien: lmao

Luka: mood tho

Marc: mood

Nath: its ok bby I still love u

Marc: aw

Marc: <3

Nath: <3

Nath: and I love u boys 2

Nath: and ur juicy cocks

Nath: they felt so good

Nath: tasted so good

Nath: filled me up <3

Kim: holy shit

Adrien: oh

Adrien: wow

Luka: glad we could help ;)

Marc: thats my bby <3

Kim: damn

Kim: luckyyyy

Marc: I kno

Nath: my hole feels like its gaping and empty from earlier :(

Kim: oh?

Adrien: *eyes emoji*

Kim: *eyes emoji*

Luka: *eyes emoji*

Marc: we can invite another boy back to help fill you up, bby

Nath: pls

Nath: I wanna feel 2 hot thick cocks sliding in my ass and filling me up w/ their cum <3

Kim: SHIT

Adrien: I can!

Kim: I VOLUNTEER

Luka: im in

Luka: u just had to ask

Max: If you need someone to film you again…

Nath: thatd b great ;)

Nath: thnk u bois <33333

Marc: ur welcome

Marc: my bf is the best cockslut ull ever kno

Marc: bow before him

Kim: fuck yeah

Adrien: ur right

Luka: already on my knees

Max: That’s the truth.

Nath: so…

Nath: round 2?

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Nath getting railed and fucked rights babyyyy
> 
> The ‘trysts’ Adrien had were with Kagami and Luka. Kagami is Adrien’s canon gf, for one, and Luka is hot and deserves to give the cute boy a blowjob. Adrien ain’t gonna touch any of his stalkers with a ten foot pole :)
> 
> I wrote the content I wanted to see in the world. Nath getting fucked by a bunch of his friends, and said friends finding out they're very much into each other.


End file.
